


His Wife

by Aries_heart



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, marital rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries_heart/pseuds/Aries_heart
Summary: "With a kiss on her shaking lips, he would leave for work and once the door was closed she would allow herself to cry once more. And then the cycle will repeat."





	His Wife

She felt absolute disgust run through her. Disgust at him, at the act committed. At herself.

He stormed into the room, his eyes a pinkish hue, clouded with lust, confusion and rage. She sat on th bed, pondering what ran through his mind. But one things she knew. He was drunk.

How could he do this to her, deny her of her rights, strip her of her pride and dignity. The little she had left.

He approached her, there was hunger in his eyes. He looked as if he would devour her.

She wanted to bath and scrub away the feeling, scrub away the memory.

"What do you want" that was her question to him. He smirked, his arrogance showing. He always thought he could get what he wanted. "You"

It shouldn't have surprised her that after weeks of holding out from him, that he would come to take what he felt was his.

She looked at him with disgust. She could not forgive him for his many infidelites. "Go to one of your whores" she retorted. She attempted to get up and walk past him. He had her in his grasp.

She turned and stared him in his eyes. She saw the look of utter rage. His hands tightened around her arms

"Sesshomaru" She whimpered.

She was a fool to believe that she had any control over him. He was the alpha and she his "pet".

She was shocked when he threw her down onto the bed. His hands gripping her. His mouth kissed her neck. She felt no pleasure from something that used to set her ablaze. Instead she tried to fight against him. He wouldn't budge.

She could still feel his drunken hands roaming her body.

He released her trapped arms, instead opting to pin them under his his hands traveled upwards towards her breast, her silk shirt was ripped to shreds falling from her body onto the bed, her bra followed. He fondling the mounds that resided there, twisting, sucking, nipping. A uncomfortable feeling settled thru her body. She didn't want this.

She shed a tear rethinking the events

His fingers traveled downwards, pass her navel into her sacred area. SHe was not a virgin and they had done this many times. But she did not want this, not like this.

"I don't want this". Her plea fell on deaf ears. Tears threatened to fall as he fingers reached their destination. His fingers rubbed her clit in what was to be a seductive and pleasurable manor, but it simply ran more discomfort and disgust thru her body. She began to shiver and struggle. He took it as a sign of pleasure. He was thoroughly mistaken.

The more she thought about it, the more tears began to fall.

As he continued his movements, his fingers slipped downwards towards her entrance, feeling the liquid, he concluded that was willing and ready. IT was just a natural bodly rection. Her body might have been ther but her heart and mind wasnt

She should have fought more.

Skillfully, as to not free her from her confinement, he slipped his pants and underwear off.

It hurt so much.

Without so much as a thought for her feelings emotionally or physically he thrusted forwards into her.

She felt dirty.

His hands were still moving up and and down her body as if to give the illusion of giving gratification. He continued to thrust his engorged member into her, The shocks running through her body also giving of an illusion that she seemed to be enjoying what was being giving. In his drunken state, he could not tell the difference between her pleasure and pain. She grabbed onto his body as a means to give him pain to stop. Struggled beneath him.

He was encouraged.

His pace quickened as he met his end. Thrusting into her one last time and filling her with his seed. Then promptly, he fell asleep.

She laid there under him for a while, before slowly getting up and hobbling into the bathroom they shared so long ago.

Now here she was, thinking about the life she lived. A once sacred act that was shared between the two was now sullied forever in her mind. First by the woman he slept with and now by the memory he left her with.

She thought about leaving him, thought about packing up her things and leaving him to wonder and worry about her. Though she doubt that he was she not his wife, was it not her duty to please her husband. She had forsaken her wifely duties and this was the price she paid for it. He had taken good care of her and provided, the least she could do was love him. So she laid beside him, even in all her agony and internal pain.

And in the morning when they woke up, he would apologize as usual.

She would forgive him because she was his wife.

With a kiss on her shaking lips, he would leave for work and once the door was closed she would allow herself to cry once more.

And then the cycle will repeat.


End file.
